bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Grokk (BZPRPG)
Grokk ::: Grokk is a BZPRPG character created by Nuju Metru. He was debuted in 2009, on Locus Abeo. He is a pirate, mercenary, and wanted criminal, and is known for his tendency to constantly talk and joke, often at the expense of others. History Pre-RPG; Grokk is native to Zakaz, but left the island after being exiled for murdering the warlord he had sworn fealty to. Grokk, due to his criminal nature and natural abilities in the field of bounty-hunting, was noticed and then recruited by the Dark Hunters. In a short amount of time with them, he had completed many missions successfully, even on one occasion breaking out of a super-high-security prison where he had been planted to gain the Dark Hunters new recruits, taking with him a squad of many deadly convicts. Grokk was proving to be a highly valuable asset to their ranks. Soon after the prison-break, he was intercepted en route to a new mission by a shady Makuta known as Uhuraz. Uhuraz offered the Skakdi a significant pay-raise from his Dark Hunter salary if he would join the Makuta in a new organization, known as the "Agents of Chaos." Being greedy, Grokk accepted. Locus-Abeo; Grokk worked for the Agents of Chaos as a mercenary and slave-master. He served aboard the Agents' ship as quartermaster, in charge of a crew of Matoran he had enslaved via Antidermic spheres. Grokk's career with the Agents was ended, however, when his ship was attacked and defeated by LASSR Omnithropters in Sicco-Abeo. Grokk escaped after the boat was demolished by floating aboard a piece of driftwood. This makeshift craft took him to Nemor-Abeo, where he then joined the Cruel Angels. But when an agent of LASSR visited the Angels' base, Grokk tried to escape so as not to be taken to prison (after the battle in Sicco-Abeo, Grokk was officially a wanted criminal). This attempt failed, and the Skakdi was imprisoned in Xa-Koro. The Cruel Angels, thanks to their dealings with LASSR, soon had him freed. Grokk grew bored with the lack of activity and involvement presented to him at the Cruel Angels, so he ditched the group and voyaged to New Metru-Nui to go and live by his own rules. The first thing he did upon reaching the city's wharfs was steal a valuable black hoverbike from a vehicle dealership. Life in the city was fairly uneventful. Grokk attended parties and went to bars and robbed shops, living as he pleased and taking what he wished. When the city sunk, however, Grokk fled with the rest of the city's inhabitants to Insula-Abeo. There it was that he heard about a new group being created for people similar to himself, known as Bad Company. Grokk attended "try-outs," which was an all-out attack on the Cabal of Cruelty's castle, and made the cut. Abilities and Traits Powers and Skills; Grokk, being a Skakdi of Gravity, has limited powers over the element of Gravity. He also has powerful electricity vision, which allows him to spew raw electricity from his eyes. Aside from these, Grokk has no other special powers, but his set of developed skills are many. Grokk is extremely agile, able to leap and vault over obstacles in his path, and dodge attacks both ranged and melee with ease. His primary weapon being a semi-automatic pistol, Grokk's combat skills in the area of gun-fighting are heavily specialized. He is an excellent marksman and a quick shooter, as well as a lightning-quick drawer. Gun; Grokk carries a modified multi-shot Zamor Pistol in a shoulder rig. The gun is semi-automatic, with extended magazines, as well as a scope that gives it sniper capabilities. Grokk's over-the-shoulder pouch holds his gun's ammunition, with many different varieties. The list includes; *Metal Spheres, which serve as standard bullets. *Antidermic Spheres, for enslaving Matoran and other beings. *Energized Protodermic Spheres, which can counteract the Antidermis ones, and are also very effective against Makuta. *Explosive Spheres, whose function is obvious. *Containment Spheres, which basically makes a big, unbreakable bubble around his target. *Acid Spheres, which contain a strong acid that can melt through solid metal, and also serve as an anti-Containment Sphere (they can melt the bubble). *Tracker Spheres, that, once hitting their target, start to send out an energy pulse that lets the target be followed or located. *Freezer Spheres, which can temporarily freezes target in time and space. *Leech Spheres, that steals part of the target's power, and channels it to the one who launched the sphere. Traits and Personality; Grokk is well-known for his motor-mouth. He is constantly spewing gags, taunts, and other one-liners, even in the midst of battle. He is self-centered and carries very high estimations of his own worth. Grokk is clever, and very slippery both in personality and in physicality - he is difficult to imprison for long, or to hold in one place. Grokk deeply enjoys the sensations of empowerment and the surge of adrenaline that he gains through crime and violence. Quotes "Yo, whoever you are. The name's Grokk. Learn it, love it." “Take your highest offer, and add half of that." Grokk replied, giving a clear estimation of his self-worth. "I did work with the Dark Hunters for a stint, you know." "It's a miracle how much one can benefit from only, what..." The Skakdi quickly took a count of the rowers. "Twenty-nine antidermis zamors." "Twenty-nine?" Iavo asked, puzzled, "Grokk, there are thirty rowers." "Well, with one of my shots, I got two matoran. That's how good I am." "You could never have guessed my High School locker number in a thousand years. Why? Because I never went." "What with you being new and all, you're going to get the special treatment from me. And that means that I don't kill you without reason. Lucky you." "Eh, one-sided fights are so horribly boring. It'll be a shame to kill you as fast as I will." See Also Gallery: Grokk Category:Skakdi (BZPRPG)